User blog:Jella141/The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition - Season 1 Episode 1 (The Beginning Of The End)
'Prologue' [The screen fades into two grown men running down an alley.] Man 1: C'mon man!! Man 2: I'M GOING AS FAST AS I FUCKING CAN!! Man 1: Well we don't have much time before they catch up to us!! Man 2: YOU THINK I DON'T FUCKING KNOW THAT?! Man 1: Chill the fuck out, SM! They're going to hear us! SM: I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, MEAT!! Meat: Seriously?! Can you keep your god damn voice down please! [SM and Meat turn a corner only to find themselves at a dead end.] SM: FUCK!!!! Meat: SM, shut the fuck up! SM: IT'S A FUCKING DEAD END!!! [Meat looks around and finds a gun on the ground.] Meat: Damn it! SM: WHAT?! Meat: It's only got one bullet… SM: WELL ISN'T THAT JUST FUCKING GREAT!!! [Moaning can be heard in the near distance.] SM: SHIT!! THEY'RE ALMOST HERE!!! Meat: We gotta go back. [As they run back the way they came from, a huge group of multiple figures stagger towards them.] SM: MEAT!!! WE'RE TRAPPED!!!!!! Meat: FUCK!!! SM: WHAT DO WE DO??!! [Meat looks down at the gun in his hand that he just found moments ago.] Meat: I'm sorry buddy… [Meat shoots himself in the head with the remaining bullet.] SM: MEAT!!!! WHAT THE FUCK???!!! [The moaning figures gradually come closer to SM.] SM: WHATEVER YOU ARE, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!!! [They grab him and start sinking their teeth into his flesh.] SM: AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! [They proceed to tear him apart while he screams in excruciating pain and agony.] SM: AAAAACCCCCKKKK!!!!!! AAGGHHH…*gurgle*… [The screen zooms out from SM's lifeless body being swarmed by the unknown figures and then fades to black.] 'THE DEAD AMONG US WIKI EDITION' '2 weeks later' [The screen fades into a group of three people sitting in a car.] Woman 1: So this is what the world has come to now? Man 1: Seems like it. Man 2: This is bullshit! We don't deserve to live like this! Man 1: Well, the way I see it, God is essentially making us pay for our sins. Man 2: Have you gone fucking nuts, Wonder?! Wonder: Hey I'm just saying, the world wasn't exactly a good place before shit started hitting the fan. Woman 1: Joe, just calm down alright. Man 2: Who the fuck put you in charge, Sierra?! Sierra: Obviously not you. Man 2: You motherfucking cun- Wonder: Hey! Don't speak to her like that, Joe! Joe: Or what?! What the fuck are you gonna do?! [Joe frantically gets out of the car.] Wonder: Joe! [Wonder gets out as well.] Wonder: Just calm down, Joe. Joe: No! No, fuck this! [Sierra steps out of the car.] Sierra: For fucks sake Joe, just stop it! Joe: I told you, I can't live in a world like this! [Joe pulls out a knife from his back pocket.] Joe: And if I can't live in it, then why should you?! Wonder: Listen to yourself, Joe. This isn't you. Just hand over the knife. Sierra: Please, just do as Wonder says. Joe: No! It's not like there are any laws anymore! There's no fucking government! I can do whatever the fuck I please! Wonder: Joe, listen to me. I know you don't want to this. And you don't have to. We can survive. But we can't just turn on each other. We found each other at the start of all this for a reason…to survive…together. Joe: … Sierra: Joe…? Joe: I guess…you're right… Wonder: Good, now please give me the knife. [Joe cautiously hands the knife to Wonder.] Wonder: Thank you for co-operating. [Wonder looks over at Sierra who in return slowly nods her head.] Wonder: I'm sorry it had to come to this, Joe, I truly am. But you brought this on yourself. Joe: What do you m- [Wonder draws his gun and shoots Joe point blank in the head.] Wonder: … Sierra: Well…we better keep moving. They'll be here soon after hearing the gun shot. Wonder: Yeah… 'Next Time On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' Wonder: How much longer? Man 1: Not far hopefully. — Sierra: Did you want to kill him? Wonder: No…but I had to. — Man 1: Welcome to your new home. Wonder: We'll see. — 'Credits' Trivia *This episode marks the: **First and last appearance of Meat. **First and last appearance of SM. **First appearance of Sierra. **First appearance of Wonder. **First and last appearance of Joe. Category:Blog posts